


Kitchen

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2018 [25]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: [...]“I don’t smell anything burning, though: it might not be as bad as you fear”





	Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely @akajoshipspoly who asked for 00qad + "open the door!" (I'm sorry it's silly)

_Kitchen_

James glared at the locked door and not for the first time that afternoon, he wondered why exactly their kitchen had a door - wasn’t that a security hazard? If there was a fire, one should have been able to escape as fast as possible, right? Right: it was a perfect reasoning, it didn’t hit any bumps or potholes when he ran it through his mind to check it over - like Q and Alex repeated him to do, especially if a tiny part of his brain pointed out to him that what he was thinking about might have been a tad stupid.

Obviously, that referred to his impulsive plans out in the field but James was pretty sure they would have appreciated knowing that he used the method also for everyday reasoning.

“Glaring at it won’t make the door suddenly open” Danny said from the couch on which he was sprawled, Turing napping on his stomach as if the younger man just was a piece of furniture.

James scowled “If you hadn’t let Q in the kitchen, I wouldn’t be glaring at a locked door now” he pointed out; there was a ban in their household and it was there for a very good reason: Q couldn’t be trusted near any kitchen appliances and he barely was allowed to warm food up in the microwave, provided that there was someone in the house to make sure he didn’t accidentally burn the house down or blow himself up.

“I was napping” Danny shrugged.

Alex cleared his throat “I suppose… he’s an adult, we should start trusting him in the kitchen”

James turned around to shoot the other man a disbelieving look: Alex was sensible, he was supposed to be on his side “Apart from the number written on his licence and his work attitude, does he ever behave as if he actually left college?”

“Well..”

“No, he doesn’t” James interrupted before Alex could try to answer “He doesn’t eat a proper meal unless it’s put right in front of his nose; he doesn’t go to sleep until he passes out or he’s forced to go to bed; he drinks way too much tea - do I need to go on?”

“No, we got it” Danny sighed “I don’t smell anything burning, though: it might not be as bad as you fear”

Always the optimist - if James didn’t love Danny so much, he would have been irritated by his attitude; instead, it helped James to see things under a better light and he was grateful for that “You don’t need to necessarily burn food to poison yourself” he pointed out.

“I think you’re worrying a little too much” Alex offered, one hand tentatively wrapping around James’ in an offer of comfort.

Maybe he was.

Maybe he wasn’t.

James turned around and, even while he squeezed Alex’s hand as if it was his personal anti-stress ball, he pounded on the locked surface in front of him “Open the door!”

“Just a minute!” Q called back.

“He sounds fine” Danny observed, cooing at Turing when the cat stretched just to butt his head against his jaw, looking for either a scratch or a kiss - James wasn’t sure whether only their cats looked for kisses because they had gotten used to them or if it was just a cat thing.

Q could have probably given him a coherent answer.

If only he got out of that goddamn kitchen.

“I’ll tear this door down if you don’t open it right this instant!”

“James, breathe”

“Give me a second!”

“NOW, Q!”

“Fine, fine” Q rolled his eyes and opened the door, opening his arms wide “Tadaah, I’m alive” he said, voice dripping with sarcasm - his breath was cut off when James threw himself at him, hands patting him down and lips pressed against his forehead in frantic kisses “I’m okay, James. I was just heating up a Pop Tart”

Danny slid off of the couch “We still have those?”

Q nodded from over James’ shoulder “Yeah but I ate the last strawberry one”

“Cool, I prefer vanilla anyway”


End file.
